


Anmitsu

by tsukist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Rewrite, Romance, Sleeping Together, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Three short and fluffy KakaNaru one-shots, all of which take place during one especially warm summer.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. June

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had the intention of creating a series of fluffy KakaNaru one-shots (including these rewrites), but I’m a busy degree student and I didn’t want to make a promise I can’t keep :’) If you happened to see and/or read the original upload, I’m sorry! But I think that these rewrites represent my current writing style and I’m really pleased with them, especially in comparison to the originals. I’m working on a much longer KakaNaru fic and haven’t had the time to work on anything new! For now, I'll just publish this lol. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto returns to Konoha after an out of village mission. Kakashi insists that they take a bath together.

Naruto trudged into the apartment foyer, bringing with him a trail of thick mud and warm rainwater. The sudden downpour had caught him by surprise, and he was already dreading the trek upstairs in his heavy, soaking wet clothing. He hastily peeled off his sopping wet sweater and set his mud-coated sandals by the door before hurrying upstairs to the bathroom to run a hot bath. Even in the summer, being drenched for too long could easily cause a cold, and a bath was always the perfect remedy.

While the tub was filling with hot water, Naruto sat on the edge of the basin to catch his breath. He had begun sprinting the moment he felt the first raindrop hit his cheek, but it was already too late—by the time he made it through the village gates, he was drenched. His body was already sore and bruised enough from the labours of his mission without the added physical exertion in his final stretch home. But, it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a long soak. Just as he began to lift his mesh top over his head, there was a light knock on the door, which swung open before he could give permission to enter. 

Kakashi wandered into the bathroom wearing nothing but a plush towel around his waist, one hand scratching the back of his neck and the other resting lazily on his hip. His grey hair was freshly towel-dried and his soft skin was flushed from the shower. When Kakashi met Naruto’s gaze, a small smile formed on his lips.

“Yo,” he greeted Naruto casually. “I thought I heard you come in.” He approached Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist, not seeming to pay any mind to the fact that the boy was soaking wet. He leaned his forehead against Naruto’s and his smile widened. “Welcome home.”

“Were you using my shampoo?” Naruto bluntly replied, leaning in to smell the older man’s hair—coconut and hibiscus. Although they had been apart for a few days, Naruto was never one to follow standard greeting customs and formalities anyway, so he often said the first thing that came to mind. 

“What if I was?” Kakashi whispered, pulling Naruto’s pelvis against his. He was trying to act seductive, but the boy wasn’t taking the hint.

“The Hokage can't even buy his own hair products? You’re so stingy.”

Kakashi decided to forgive his cluelessness and simply kissed him in response, pressing his soft lips against Naruto’s to silence him. The sensation was both soothing and arousing and, although Naruto usually avoided Kakashi’s advances, he found himself deepening the kiss. He was so distracted that he almost didn’t notice Kakashi slipping his hands under the back of his damp shirt and beginning to lift it off.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto hissed, pushing the older man's hands away. “I’m just taking a bath.”

“What's the harm in joining you?”

Naruto’s nose scrunched up and he furrowed his brow—in the most adorable way possible, of course. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of Naruto’s cute expression. It reminded him that nothing had changed in the two years that Naruto was away; he was still so childish and unruly, yet easily embarrassed as if to make up for his lack of self-awareness. These qualities were but a handful of the countless things that Kakashi had come to love about his younger partner.

“I guess it’s fine,” Naruto mumbled, hesitantly placing his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders. “Just promise that you won't do anything weird."

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

Naruto rolled his eyes but sighed defeatedly. He pulled from Kakashi’s embrace to take off his shirt. He then removed his pants and, begrudgingly, his green boxers. He quickly stepped into the bath on the far end and submerged himself to his shoulders. Kakashi was quick to join him. He dropped his towel without hesitation, sunk into the steamy water, and positioned himself between Naruto’s spread legs, resting his back against the boy’s toned chest and tilting his head back onto his shoulder—this was typically Naruto’s bath-time position, but he’d lost that privilege the moment he rushed into the tub first. To his surprise, the younger boy snuck his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, daring to place a kiss against the side of his neck.

“Is that you, Naruto?”

“Shut up,” Naruto mumbled, gently nuzzling his neck. “Even I initiate…sometimes.” 

This wasn’t entirely true, but Kakashi chose not to dispute it. It was a miracle that Naruto had even allowed him to sit so close without making a fuss, so he had to appreciate a rare moment like this. He placed his hands over Naruto’s and closed his eyes, listening to the rain and the dripping of the tap and the other’s steady breathing. The hot water was slowly working at Naruto’s sore muscles and melting away the tension in his fatigued body. He squeezed the older man a little tighter, the aching in his stiff arms soothed by the warmth of Kakashi’s skin.

“Did you miss me? Is that what this is?”

“Why would I miss you?” Naruto’s hands were fidgeting in Kakashi’s grasp. “I see you every day.”

“Did you know that when you lie, you wring your hands?”

“Bullshit.”

“Well, it was worth a try,” Kakashi laughed, tilting his head back to look up at Naruto. A blush had spread across his face from ear to ear; he’d been caught red-handed, not that missing the man he loved was a crime. Instead of teasing him, Kakashi scattered kisses along his jaw and on his cheek until Naruto finally caved. The kiss they shared was slow and sweet, yet longing and lustful all the same. Their mouths seemed to melt together as Naruto pushed his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, catching the older man off guard. When they separated, a trail of saliva bridged the gap between their flushed lips. “So you really did miss me, huh?”

Naruto pouted, but his half-hearted frown quickly softened into a small, bashful smile. “Of course.”

“Well, I missed you too,” Kakashi admitted, giving his hands a squeeze. He sunk a little lower into the water, intentionally ignoring the silent request poking into the small of his back. The younger boy didn’t know it, but Kakashi was smiling. “How was the mission?”

"You know,” Naruto sighed, “the usual genin stuff."

Kakashi chuckled and nuzzled Naruto’s neck with his nose, tickling his skin with his fluffy, wild hair. A natural, comfortable silence fell over them, the only sound being the pattering of rain against the foggy windows. Neither of them minded the lack of conversation; they quite enjoyed it, actually. The silence was more than enough when all they needed was each other’s company after a long few days of being apart.


	2. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi teases and flirts with a sleepy Naruto, and he secretly loves it.

The wooden chimes stirred in the summer breeze, lazily swaying back and forth and clinking together, their song like the toast of wine glasses. They hung from the sill of the open window, just above the messy bed where two entwined figures lay dozing. The gentle warmth enveloping the small bedroom sheltered them from the chaotic world of missions and training, meeting old classmates for drinks, and settling friendly strifes. A feeling of calm washed over the older man as he opened his resting eyes and the familiar smell of home filled the air as he took a deep breath.

"Naruto?"

The faintest hints of a smile were beginning to take shape beneath his mask. The younger boy didn’t show any signs of waking up, but impatience was overpowering self-control. He carefully brushed his fingertips along the boy’s parted lips, tracing each curve and remembering how they felt against his just moments ago, before the other had fallen asleep. Each breath that left the sleeper's perfect lips was slow and quiet and warmed the tips of his fingers.

These were the nights that he loved most: nights when he could make a coffee for himself and green tea for Naruto, and sit on the balcony with the boisterous boy at his side; nights when he could lay his forehead protector on the bedside table and read a book without a worry in the world; nights when he could slip away into a world of seclusion and pleasure that only manifested itself when his young lover was present.

This was the effect Naruto had on people. He had long ago shed his tendency to allow the hatred of few to hold him down and easily became friends with everyone he met. The boy was infectious in the best way possible—even Kakashi couldn't resist his toothy grin and fiery Uzumaki personality.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

His hidden smile spread into a grin at the sound of Naruto's sleep-heavy voice and the honourific that he unconsciously used when addressing the older man. Naruto had never called him anything but, and he quite liked the title that both of the other Team 7 members still used to address him. It kept him grounded. He was and always would be their beloved teacher, even if they had surpassed the title of student.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned, hooking an arm around Kakashi’s hip and lifting his head just enough to lay his cheek on his bare thigh. His pale skin was cool to the touch, like springwater or the underside of an upturned stone. It was refreshing.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight," Kakashi replied, ruffling Naruto's soft blond hair. "You weren't asleep for very long."

Finding that he simply didn't have the energy to speak, Naruto hummed a response that vaguely translated to “I see.” He tilted his head back to meet Kakashi's wistful gaze, his blue irises a pale grey in the moonlight. His eyes were full of undisguised adoration for the older man whom he both loved as a partner and admired as a teacher. With the most delicate motion of his hand, Kakashi brushed away Naruto's bangs and placed a chaste kiss against the exposed canvas of his tan forehead.

"Don’t," Naruto softly whined, pushing away Kakashi's hand as it began to make its way to the hem of his boxers. "Aren't you tired?"

“One round? You can be a little more provocative than that.”

“Be quiet,” he groaned, half-heartedly jabbing the older man’s hip with his thumb. “Maybe you should be  _ less _ provocative for a change.”

Kakashi’s sharp eyes closed as the smile beneath his mask began to grow. He’d genuinely intended to go further, to convince Naruto that another go wouldn’t be the end of the world, but this was just as fun. Having a younger lover had its perks, one of them being the given ability to poke and tease, and push all the right buttons.

"Go back to sleep," Kakashi suggested, sliding his hand over the back of Naruto's head and stopping on the sensitive nape of his neck, massaging his fingertips into his skin. Naruto sighed contentedly.

“What about you?”

"I have the day off tomorrow, so I don’t mind staying up a little later than usual."

“Suit yourself,” Naruto yawned. He closed his eyes, but only a moment later, he was expectantly staring up at the older man. Kakashi simply stared back, almost certain that he was missing something; something so obvious and so routine that Naruto had anticipated it. Whatever Naruto was trying to tell him was falling on deaf ears.

"What is it?" he finally asked, ceasing the movement of his massaging hand. Suddenly, Naruto became bashful. He turned his face to the side as his cheeks flushed a lovely rose.

"Don't make me ask for it," he mumbled.

"Ask for—"

Kakashi stopped himself. He finally understood the reason for the younger boy's embarrassment. He lifted Naruto's chin with a long index finger and silently gazed down at him, admiring the fullness of his lips and the blush spreading across his face from ear to ear. He couldn’t help but wonder how such a childish, rebellious boy had found his way into his heart. Unable to find an answer, he pulled down the mask that hid his smile and beckoned Naruto closer until the only sound to be heard was the dancing of the wooden chimes, their song filling the silence that words couldn’t satisfy.


	3. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has trouble sleeping on his own and (gently) forces his way into Kakashi's sheets.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi groaned, momentarily breaking the loud silence, but otherwise didn’t stir. The moonlit bedroom provided little light, but Naruto could see that he was sound asleep. 

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto whispered his name again, but received no reply, again. He gently shoved his shoulder to rouse him, which still had no effect. Kakashi had always been a much heavier sleeper than Naruto, but he was beginning to think that he was simply being stubborn. In a slightly raised voice, Naruto demanded, “Wake up.”

Finally, there was a noticeable shift beneath the blanket. An arm appeared from behind Kakashi’s head of fluffy silver hair and blindly reached behind him to the bedside table, fumbling for the snooze button on the silent digital alarm clock, which read 2:17 AM. Once he realized that it wasn’t his alarm that had woken him and that someone else was present in the room, he rolled away from the wall to the edge of the bed where Naruto was standing. He still refused to open his eyes, but his lips were turned down into a cute frown and his brow was furrowed.

“Naruto?”

“Took you long enough to get up.”

“What do you want?” he bluntly asked, his voice heavy with fatigue.

“I can't sleep,” Naruto explained, stifling a yawn. The older man ignored him, which instantly irritated him. “Are you listening to me?”

Kakashi opened one eye to glare at him and muttered something under his breath. He sighed and slowly sat up, exposing his naked upper half to the AC chilling the bedroom and Naruto’s wandering gaze. He swung his legs over the edge of the double bed and briefly glanced around the dark room before returning his gaze to the younger boy.

“Where are your clothes?” Kakashi nonchalantly asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“The futon,” Naruto answered, as though that wasn't obvious enough.

“Well, why aren’t you wearing them?” he questioned, his tone heavy with a mixture of sarcasm and confusion. He rubbed the back of his stiff neck and yawned. “Or was coming to my room in your boxers the point all along?”

“I can't sleep,” Naruto repeated, hoping that he'd get the message this time. Kakashi simply chuckled under his breath and rubbed his chin in an attempt to hide his grin. “It's not funny,” he mumbled, intentionally allowing his annoyance to slip into his voice. “That damn futon is so uncomfortable.”

Kakashi’s eyes travelled from Naruto’s trembling hands to his uneasy gaze and, once their eyes met, he looked at the younger boy with pure admiration, as if he was in awe of something Naruto had done. There was a familiar longing in his gentle touch as he took one of Naruto’s hands in his and raised it to his lips, kissing his knuckles and each of his fingertips. Quickly growing tired of Naruto’s unresponsive hand, Kakashi let it fall to his side, and instead slipped his arms around his waist to draw him closer.

“Are you having trouble sleeping again?”

“Yeah,” Naruto mumbled, tentatively placing his shaky hands on Kakashi’s broad shoulders. “I just…I can’t fall asleep.” 

The truth was that Naruto couldn’t fall asleep _on his own._ He felt a little silly for tiptoeing around the subject, but there was a part of him that liked the way the older man indulged him, doting and teasing him at the same time as if the two acts were interchangeable. 

“Do you want to sleep with me?” Kakashi asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“Yeah…” Naruto replied. He shuddered as Kakashi laid his head against his bare chest, his wild tufts of hair tickling his skin and his hot breath moistening it. His grip on Naruto loosened and his large, familiar hands began to massage from the small of his back to his tight ass cheeks. As his gentle hands kneaded into Naruto’s skin, Kakashi scattered wet kisses on his chest and neck, sending sparks of pleasure all throughout his body. From the feeling of his touch and the tempo of his kisses alone, Naruto knew that he was forgiven.

“You’re always welcome to sleep with me,” Kakashi whispered, placing another kiss on the boy’s collarbone. He was allowing lust to seep through the cracks of his mature guise. “You should have just slept in here in the first place.”

“You’re the one who told me to sleep on that damn thing, idiot!”

“You’re the idiot,” Kakashi laughed, lifting his head just enough to meet Naruto’s gaze. “I wanted you to ask.”

“Ask what?” Naruto sighed, crossing his arms over his chest to protect it from any further kisses. Kakashi snuck past his wall of defence, placing a kiss on Naruto’s lips this time. 

“To sleep with me, of course.”

Naruto fell silent. He knew that it would be pointless to act flustered or feign disinterest when Kakashi already had him wrapped around his finger. The older man patted the space on the bed next to him, so Naruto crawled onto the mattress and under the covers, laying down with his back to the wall. The older man joined him beneath the blankets and assumed their usual position; he loosely wound his arms around Naruto’s waist and pushed his right leg between the boy’s soft thighs. As they laid under the blankets listening to the muffled chirping of crickets and the quiet hum of the AC unit, Naruto could tell that Kakashi was just itching to say something.

“What is it?” he finally asked after a few moments of waiting for him to speak up.

“Nothing.”

For some time after that, the older man seemed to be asleep; his toned muscles were reposed and his soft lips parted. Each rise and fall of his broad chest was languid and easy. Naruto continued to observe him for a while, looking for any indication that he was simply feigning sleep, but he too was beginning to doze off.

“Gai asked about you the other day,” Kakashi suddenly spoke up again, startling Naruto just as he felt the weight of sleep forming behind his eyes and creeping up on his consciousness. “He was concerned about you.”

“Concerned about what? He’s never mentioned anything to me,” Naruto whispered back. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kakashi, waiting for a further explanation.

“Ever since I told Gai about our relationship, he’s been worried that I’m taking advantage of you,” Kakashi casually explained, as though Naruto had asked for the time and he’d just checked his watch. “You’re only a teenager, after all.”

A loud silence fell over the room as the younger boy processed this new information. “What were you guys talking about?” Naruto asked in an obvious attempt to shift the conversation away from his age. He was already 18, and he hated being treated like a kid.

“He was questioning—” Kakashi cut himself off, probably reconsidering his choice of words. “He wanted to know why you and I are together, I guess. It made me feel uneasy that he’d ask me something like that, and I didn’t want to bring you into that kind of talk. It sounds sort of silly, but…” he trailed off to stare up at the high ceiling, as though the perfect words to describe how he felt in that moment were written somewhere in the plaster. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened them again as he exhaled. “How can I explain the things that made me fall in love with you to someone who could never understand how much you mean to me?”

Naruto felt his cheeks warm at the sound of those sincere, heartfelt words. His heartbeat was drumming through his ears, erasing all coherent thoughts from his bustling mind. Kakashi smiled knowingly but didn't tease him.

“Thank you,” Naruto replied, once he finally mustered up the courage to speak. “I’ve always thought the same thing.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi assured, “I know.” He kissed Naruto’s tan forehead, then the tip of his nose and, finally, his inviting lips. 

For what felt like a long time, they laid still as they quietly gazed into each other’s eyes. But, that feeling was ebbing away at Naruto again; the sense that something was lingering on the tip of Kakashi’s tongue, something good this time. As if reading his thoughts, a small smile formed on Kakashi’s lips and his adorable dimples formed shallow craters on his smooth face. That look of awe returned to his eyes; that gaze that was so still and subdued, yet it could move mountains. Naruto’s heart began to race with anticipation, for he knew that whatever Kakashi was so desperately holding onto was on the verge of slipping through his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit (feb 22): I was rereading this and just realized I spelled gai as “guy”, maybe I was thinking of guy fieri idk.. just felt the need to acknowledge that here since I published this like a month ago and never noticed. my apologies to anyone else rereading LOL ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter!! [tsuukist.](https://twitter.com/tsuukist)


End file.
